The Potters, Oh and Sirius
by TheWitchesOfTrayil
Summary: Random goings on with James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and not forgetting little Harry.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ok, this is how our stories work…

One of us write a part of the story. The other person then writes a part without seeing what the first person has written. This continues till we have filled up an A4 piece of paper!

It's insane and in parts makes NO sense whatsoever!

But that's the way we like it.

If you don't…DEAL WITH IT!

He-he!

**:-D**

Now, on with the story…


	2. The News

**The news**

Murmured whispers came from the hallway where Lily and Joanna were talking.

"James, can I talk to you?" called Lily.

"Aww! But I'm watching Quiddich with Sirius and Remus!"

"It's important!" She wailed.

"Ok, I'm here, what is it Li-"

"I'm pregnant!" Lily cut in.

"I…oh! WHAT! Oh-my-gosh! When – I mean I know when obviously, ha-ha but hey wow! Excellent ok good infact oh-no! AAAAH!" he ran to Sirius and Remus.

"Ehh, James, you okay?"

"NO! Lily just told me that…well…I'M GONNA BE A DAD!!"

"WOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!"

"Finally a midget to annoy!" said Sirius and Remus stared at him.

James laughed, "trust you!" Lily had happy tears in her eyes. "We're going to be parents."

"I know, uh…can I talk to you?" After several minutes Lily called Sirius through and asked him what they had just been discussing;

"You want me to be his Godfather?" Sirius asked in awe. Lily and James both nodded. "I think I'm gonna cry!" Sniffed Sirius happily. James and Lily smiled at him fondly.

"James, Sirius keeps staring at me!" whispered Lily managing to keep a smile on her face.

"I don't know why!"

Meanwhile Sirius was looking at Lily and laughing in his head, all the while thinking kinky thoughts.


	3. The Miracle of Life

**The Miracle of Life!**

Lily looked up at James with happy tears in her eyes. "It's a boy" James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Joanna (Lily's best friend) all beamed at her. James walked over to her slightly and kissed her forehead. "Hello my little Harry.!"

"Night-night your uncle will be here soon." And off Lily went to make some cake (chocolate cake of course!) James was sitting downstairs on the couch and as she entered the room he said, "could I have some cheese?"

"Gladly sweetheart!" Lily smiled innocently at her husband who grinned broadly back at her. Harry sighed sweetly and quietly in his sleep in Lily's arms. James and Lily gazed fondly at their son, then each other as James came quickly over and kissed her passionately.

"EWWW!" screamed Sirius running out the room.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Lily.

"Don't worry we'll get him help."

"Nothing on earth could help him now!!"

'Knock – knock'

"Go get the door."

"I am Snape the potions master!"

"OHH NO!"

"Quick Lily, he's coming. Go! Run! Quick – I'll fight him off, that should give you and Harry enough time to run for it."

"I'm not leaving you."

"YOU MUST! For the sake of our son you must, just know that I love you and we will be together again someday, in this life or the next, we will be together."

"Fine! Lemmie just get my coat – the upstairs heating is fucked!"


	4. Lily Loses the Plot!

**Lily Loses the Plot!** (And so did we!)

"Lily, please! I'll do anything. I just don't want to loose you please!" James pleaded as Sirius and Remus exchanged sad smiles.

James had eaten all the chocolate cake! Remus began to sneeze.

"Did Sirius put sneezing powder in your butter beer?!"

"Don't BLAME me, it was HARRY!"

"OF COURSE IT WAS!"

"Lily it's not my fault, I told you before." James had tears in his eyes now and he was on his knees. Lily also had tears in her eyes. Sirius decided to take Harry upstairs to his bed.

"Now Harry did you put the sneezing powder in Remus' drink?"

Harry looked at him with a confused look.

"I guess not then."

**BANG! CLATTER!** "I'm okay! I swear I am!" shouted Lily.

"NO! NO! Please don't leave Lily, please! You know I love you! I always will I always have. Ever since I first set eyes on you!"

Lily paused at these words. "Really?" she whispered, her expression lightened as she gazed intently at him.

"So where is he then?" asked Lily.

"Where's who?" James said.

"Harry! I _know_ you are hiding him!" glared Lily.

"Nonsense, why would I? Back me up here guys!"

"Sorry, you're on your own James!"

"RUUUN!"

"FASTER JAMES! FAAAAAASTEEEEER!!" shouted Sirius "DON'T LOOK BACK!"

James was running down the street with Lily on his tail.

"Please don't hurt him Lily, love. I'm rather fond of him." Smirked Remus as they both watched the chase between life and death!


	5. The Death of a Loved One

**The Death of a Loved One**

**BANG!**

"Ouch!" Harry Yelped "Not so hard dad!"

"Whoops, sorry champ!" – James had thrown the Quaffle straight at Harry, winded him so that he fell backwards off his broomstick and landed with a **THUD** on the cold, hard ground!

"I'm only four you know!! F…O…U…R!!! Not twenty four like you, you old fogey!"

"HA! Quite lippy for a four year old, hang on – wait a second, did you just call me an old fogey?!"

James looked out the window to see a small boy being chased by a black dog!!

"Sirius!" giggled Harry gleefully as James grinned at the spectacle in front of him. Sirius had stood over Harry as he lay on the ground! Sirius barked loudly and began to lick Harry's face.

"OI! Stop it!" Harry giggled.

'Knock, knock'

James opened the door.

"HA – bet you thought it would be Snape, but NO – I am the Dark Lord Sauron and I want to steal that giant black dog!"

"OH- NO YOU DON'T MALFOY!" Shouted James, then –

"ADVADA KEDAVRA!"

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

"DAAAAAD" Squealed Harry as there was a flash of green light, malicious cackling and James Potter lying dead on the ground!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Lily.

"James, come on pal wake up. You're gonna be okay, James!"

"Daddy, please wake up!"

* * *

**A/N**: NOOOOOO!! (sadness) : James is dead, Harry is fatherless.

To be continued???


	6. He's Back!

**He's Back!**

Several hours later, Remus had somehow miraculously brought James back to life. Lily had eventually appeared from nowhere and was being given shifty sideward looks from Sirius.

"Padfoot, why the hell do you keep staring at Lily like that?" James asked; half curious, half scared.

"James!" squealed Lily "Ooooh! You're alive!" she kissed him deeply.

"Yeah, give _him _a kiss you mumble mumble…"

"WHAT?" said Lily, glaring at Sirius.

"N-O-T-H-I-N-G!"

Sirius quickly exited the room before Lily could catch him,

"AARRGGHH!!" squeaked Harry running away from his father, Godfather and Remus who were all laughing uproariously whilst trying to catch Harry. Lily laughed as she watched and found it hard to believe that just hours before, her husband had been dead,

"Oh not again!" said Remus

Harry sat down on the floor in a huff "GRRR!"

Ding-dong!

"OH-NO!"

"I am Snape, the potions master!"

"Yeah we know…"

"Malfoy my love!"

"Come here Snape!"

"Eh Guys, I'm alive!" said James.

"GROUP HUG!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Sirius, and as he ran out of the room, he grabbed Harry and took him to safety!

* * *

**A/N: **Do you really think we would kill off James?! Hehe. R&R Please!


End file.
